


睡前床邊小故事系列4-日常

by win_win_scenario



Series: 睡前床邊小故事系列 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/win_win_scenario/pseuds/win_win_scenario
Summary: 偉大的愛情，禁得起生離死別的考驗，卻禁不起生活瑣事的磨耗。這是Jim近期悟出來的道理。「那你覺得我和Spock會不會個性不合分手？」「不會。」「為什麼？」適合睡前十分鐘看的Spirk小甜餅系列。祝大家一夜好夢。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 睡前床邊小故事系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549105
Kudos: 4





	睡前床邊小故事系列4-日常

地球古老的21世紀有句諺語：「婚姻是愛情的墳墓。」Jim想，這句話即使放到現代也挺受用。怎麼說呢？哦，他和Spock還沒結結婚大家先別想太多，而且開宗明義不都說了；「婚姻是墳墓、墳墓、墳墓 」(很重要所以要講三次)。

用Spock的口氣來說，兩人「已建立戀愛關係」。頭三個月是蜜月期，一切都很美好，該有的浪漫、温柔、激情……樣樣不缺。差不多第四個月開始，漸漸有了一些小摩擦。

說摩擦也太沉重，反正談過戀愛的人都知道，情侶日常生活的種種磨合。例如：內衣褲亂丟(是Jim)、襪子找不到(也是Jim)、咖啡漬沾到桌上不擦(還是Jim)……等無足輕重的生活鳥事，但堆積起來就有重於泰山。

不要小看這些小摩擦，它們是情趣的殺手、浪漫的終結者、壓垮愛情的最後一根稻草。試想，如果你和你和另一半每天的對話如下：  
「Jim你的內衣為何在我的抽屜裡？」  
「Jim你穿過的襪子和沒穿過的襪子為何放在一起？」  
「Jim你正在用我的牙刷刷牙。」  
「Jim你滴在PADD上的咖啡漬沒擦乾淨。」  
「Jim你丟垃圾的準確度需要提昇36.7%，漢堡紙袋掉在垃圾桶外了。」  
「艦長你吃東西請勿張嘴大嚼，現在是外交場合，要注意形象。」  
「Jim鬧鈴已響了7遍請你立即起床。」  
「Jim你的甜點份量超越今日宜攝取量的252.5%。」

如果你每天不斷被這樣轟炸，會不會想分手？這也是為什麼Jim過去的戀愛都是旋風式的、蜜月期結束就跑，因為他知道一旦愛情進入日常生活，就索然無味了。

偉大的愛情，禁得起生離死別的考驗，卻禁不起生活瑣事的磨耗。

這是Jim近期悟出來的道理。

\---XXX---

「Bones，你為什麼會離婚？」結束執勤後，Jim逃避了Spock的晚餐邀約(嘮叨)，躲到McCoy的辦公室喝酒。  
「你和Spock吵架了？」McCoy忙著整理工作資料，瞪了Jim一眼。  
「有時候我寧願兩個人大吵一架，還比較帶勁。但他很冷靜，吵不起來。」  
「為了什麼事？」  
「都是些鳥事，衣服亂丟啦、不愛乾淨啦…之類的。」  
「那都是你的問題吧？」  
「我跟你學生時代同寢室三年，我真的這麼糟嗎？你為什麼很少抱怨我？」  
「因為我不是瓦肯人？」  
「媽的瓦肯人這麼機車，誰受得了跟他們一起生活？」  
「媽的你生活習慣這麼差，誰受得了跟你一起生活？」

Jim又給自己倒了一杯酒。他傾斜瓶身，小心地將威士忌注入玻璃杯〜金黃色液體流暢地湧進杯子裡。倒約八分滿後，Jim俐落地轉了半圈瓶口，收直瓶身，珍貴的瓊漿液玉一滴也沒灑出來。他在愛荷華做酒保的經驗可不是蓋的。

「我剛問你，你還沒回答我，你為什麼會離婚？」  
「個性不合吧。」  
「切〜每個分手的人都用這理由，無聊！」  
「很無聊但也很實在。」  
「那你覺得我和Spock會不會個性不合分手？」  
「不會。」  
「為什麼？」  
「你們是因為個性不合才在一起。」  
「哪有？我們很合得來啊！我們都喜歡探索太空。」  
「這整艘船的人誰不喜歡探索太空？你怎麼不跟其他人談戀愛？」  
「我不勾搭下屬。」  
「Spock也是你的下屬。」  
「我剛上船的時候，他是大副，我是下屬。」  
「你們剛認識的時候就個性不合，所以才會彼此吸引。」

Jim仔細回想，沒錯。第一次見面是Spock在聽證會上告發他；第二次見面在企業號上兩人吵架然後Jim被流放；第三次是Jim回到船上時Spock企圖掐死他。

「嗯…想想我們的確個性不合。那我們為什麼會喜歡對方呢？」

McCoy嘆了一口氣，心裡真是一百個OOXX。  
媽的我只是個醫生，不是婚姻諮商師！

「我只問你一件事：你愛不愛那個綠血妖怪？」McCoy無奈的問。  
「當然愛啊！多少次外勤任務危急的時候，我可以毫不猶豫為他犧牲我的生命。」  
「那就對了。偉大的愛情可以克服一切。好了就這樣，趕快回去找綠血妖怪…再見…」McCoy很想結束話題。

「哈，你錯了！最近我才領悟一個大道理：偉大的愛情，禁得起生離死別的考驗，卻禁不起生活瑣事的磨耗，」Jim得意洋洋的說：「你想，歷史上那些愛情故事，什麼羅密歐與茱麗葉之類的啦！如果沒有危機戰亂，根本不會有偉大的愛情。如果茱麗葉發現羅密歐會亂丟內褲和襪子，他們一定會分手。還有哪你看，我們星艦很多情侶夫妻檔，在艦上服役的時候、經歷生離死別，感情都很好，可是一退役回老家過平靜的生活，就分手離婚。」

McCoy想了一想，說：「之前我的婚姻諮商師告訴我，愛上一個人很容易，經營一段關係很困難。」  
「說得沒錯啊！」  
「所以我就離婚了。」  
「You are not helping , Bones！ 」  
「好啦！認真說，你們的問題都是生活小事，要嘛你改變自己的行為，要嘛你改變自己的想法。就可以解決了。」  
「聽不懂。」  
「就是……要不你好好改正自己的生活習慣，讓Spock不再嘮叨你。要不你只好接受Spock每天對你愛的轟炸，他也是基於愛你才囉唆你。就這樣，我還有事要忙，快滾，不送。」  
「等一下我還有問題…」

McCoy直接把Jim扔出辦公室。關上門的時候，Jim還不死心在外面敲著門鬼叫：「Bones我還沒說完…開門啦！」McCoy不理他，過了一會，門外終於安靜了。

McCoy覺得再這樣下去，他一定要申請工傷賠償。自己醫務室的工作已夠多了，還要每天被Jim糾纏無聊幼稚的感情問題。

「嗶----」門鈴聲又響起。McCoy沒好氣的衝去開門，大吼：「你煩不煩啊………綠血妖怪？你來幹麼？」

\---XXX---

不對勁，一切都不對勁，Spock想。這已經是連續第三天Jim找不同的理由拒絕他的晚餐邀約，今天的理由是要去輪機部找Mr.Scott討論引擎問題。其實他們吃飯很簡單的，就是執勤結束後一起啃個三明治或漢堡，花不了二十分鐘。真有什麼事忙不完，吃完再去做都可以。  
Spock人類那一半的直覺告訴他，一切都不對勁。他一個人在艙室吃著淡而無味的蔬菜湯，盯著床上亂七八糟的襪子(Jim的)、以及地上一堆髒衣服(Jim的)。一面忍不住查看Jim的定位系統(每個人的PADD都有定位系統，可以顯示他們在艦上的位置)，原來Jim一直待在McCoy的辦公室，根本沒去輪機部。

Jim騙了他！

Spock很不安，據他所研讀過的「地球戀愛守則」(有這種東西嗎?)，在戀愛關係裡雙方應當坦誠相待，如果其中一方說謊，那示表感情出現了危機。

而Spock不能放任危機不管，那是不合邏輯的。

Spock的瓦肯大腦運算了一下，他認為在採取行動前，必須先釐清為何會發生此種危機？他左思右想，兩人剛確立戀愛關係的頭三個月，一切都很美好。是從第四個月開始，當他和Jim爭論一些生活小事時，Jim會露出地球人所謂「不耐煩」的情緒，此種情緒出現頻率為平均每日增加3.6%的上昇曲線。而當此情緒出現達52%的那一天起，Jim開始找理由拒絕他的各種邀約，無論下棋、健身、午餐、晚餐，甚至親密行為(他們已經一個星期沒上床了)，總計被拒絕頻率高達61.2%。這對於情侶關係而言，是一大警訊。

總結來說，那些兩人爭論的生活小事，就是讓Jim逃避Spock的導火線。

Spock雖然算出了結論，但卻算不出解決方法，因為瓦肯腦的邏輯選項不存在這種公式。也許，去諮詢地球人腦，可以得到答案。

最好這個人是有結婚經驗、離婚經驗、有生理及心理醫學常識、且又是Jim的好友，那麼他的答案正確率應當很高。

他看了一眼Jim的定位系統，發現他剛好離開McCoy的辦公室。Spock立刻出門前往醫療灣。

\---XXX---

「……綠血妖怪？你來幹麼？」McCoy沒好氣的說。  
「McCoy醫生，我有事想請教你，我可以進來嗎？」  
「不可以。你身體不舒服嗎？」  
「否定的，我的身體各項機能均完善良好。」  
「我是醫生，除了身體健康問題之外，一律不回答，再見。」McCoy正準備關門，Spock伸手阻止。  
「抱歉醫生，據我所知，心理健康亦是屬於醫療灣的業務範圍。」  
「那我幫你安排一個心理治療師，再見。」  
「抱歉醫生，這個問題只能諮詢你。根據星艦條例醫療衛生篇心理章第二條第3款第7-5節：病患於意識清楚下，有選擇醫師的權利。」

McCoy心理駡了一百句髒話，他到底做錯什麼事，要受這兩個惡人的折磨？

「綠血妖怪你有15分鐘。」McCoy把門打開，讓Spock進來。  
「謝謝你McCoy醫師。」Spock走進辦公室，一眼就看到桌上的空酒杯和半瓶酒。室內充斥著酒精味和Jim的氣味。

「Jim剛剛來過，他一個人喝了這麼多酒？他有吃晚飯嗎？」Spock問。  
「他沒吃東西，他說吃不下。」McCoy聳聳肩。  
「醫生，你應該知道空腹飲酒極其傷身，你作為艦長的首席醫療官及好友，不應放任此事發生。」  
「Spock你知道你最大的問題在哪裡嗎？」  
「什麼問題？」  
「你太囉唆！」  
「關心艦長健康是大副的職責。」  
「你為什麼來找我？」McCoy兩手插腰。  
「我有心理健康的疑問想諮詢你的意見。」  
「對，然後我的答案就是你太囉唆。」  
「我還沒提出具體問題。」  
「你那個瓦肯木頭腦還會有什麼問題？我用膝蓋想也知道。」

Spock沉默了3.4秒。

「Jim跟你說了什麼嗎？」Spock的聲音一下子小了好多，眼神也垂了下去。  
「醫療隱私難以奉告。」  
「我……」Spock聲音更小了：「他最近在逃避我，我想起因是……我們對彼此的生活細節有所爭議。」  
「例如？」  
「Jim的衛生習慣不佳，衣物收拾不當、睡眠作息失調、飲食習慣不良，不僅不符合軍隊規範，即使一般人這樣的生活方式也會影響身心健康。」  
「所以你就像老媽子一樣，成天在他耳朵旁邊嘮叨個沒完？」  
「關心艦長健康是大副的責任。」  
「給伴侶適當的空間也是責任。」  
「你意指我給予Jim的空間不夠？你知道我的衣櫃裡有一半衣服是Jim的嗎？連他的內褲都放在我的……」  
「停！我不想知道那個小混蛋的內褲放在哪裡，尤其更不想從你嘴裡知道！」

McCoy覺得自己的血管為什麼還沒爆掉：「我說給他空間的意思是，讓他偶爾做自己想做的事。例如他喜歡吃甜食，你就偶爾放任他吃一下也死不了人。他老是拿錯你的牙刷，你就在牙刷上面貼上斗大的名牌除非他瞎了否則也很難拿錯。他的爛生活習慣確實該改，我也教訓他了。但是你的木頭腦袋也可以轉個彎、偶爾睜隻眼閉隻眼。兩個人出生背景不同，在一起要相互體諒磨合。」

正當Spock準備提問：「腦袋如何轉彎？眼睛如何只睁一隻？偶爾的頻率百分比是多少？」時，McCoy又開口。

「我只問你一件事：你愛不愛那個小混蛋？」  
「當然愛！無論任何情況下，我都可以毫不猶豫為Jim犧牲我的生命。」

McCoy笑了：「你的15分鐘到了，回去想想我的話。至於腦袋如何轉彎？眼睛如何只睁一隻？自己回去上網查地球用語大全(有這個東西嗎？)。」

\---XXX---

Spock是個講究效率的人，他利用走回艙室的5.6分鐘，邊走邊用PADD查了「地球用語大全」中有關「腦袋轉彎」及「睁隻眼閉隻眼」的釋義，也順便查了「偶爾」的操作型定義。

回到了艙室，他第一個直覺是〜有人入侵！

床上亂七八糟的襪子不見了、地上一堆髒衣服也消失了。打開櫃子，有一半以上的衣物不翼而飛！他研判或許軍需部剛來打掃過。但不合邏輯，第一現在不是打掃時間，第二軍需部怎麼這麼精準，清除的都是Jim的衣物？

Spock有點不安，據他所研讀過的「地球戀愛守則」，如果伴侶突然清走了他所有的衣物，表示他要跟你分手了。

此時Spock的PADD響起，Jim在呼叫他。

「是，艦長。」  
「Hi，Spock。你……在哪裡？」  
「我剛回到我的艙室。」  
「我也在艙室，你可以過來一下嗎？」  
「好的，艦長。」

走進Jim的艙室，原本比Spock更亂的艙房，現在卻乾淨整潔？難道Jim要離艦？！

「艦長……你收拾了物品？」  
「是啊！乾淨嗎？你喜歡嗎？」Jim眨著大大的藍眼睛，金色的頭髮閃著光，臉上滿是期待的笑意，令Spock想起小時候養的寵物塞拉獸。如果人類有尾巴，他相信Jim的尾巴此刻一定搖個不停。  
「……確實十分乾淨整潔……但你為何突然……」  
「我只花了15分鐘就收好了，快稱讚我！」Jim無形的尾巴搖得更快了。  
「……你工作很有效率、時間運用得宜……但Jim你為何…」  
「你沒說喜歡。」Jim突然走上前，一把摟住Spock的脖子。  
「喜歡。」  
Jim親了Spock一下、開心的笑起來：「我剛剛去找Bones，他說我生活習慣很差，一定要改，這樣我們就不會再為一些無聊小事吵架。」  
「原來如此，」Spock說：「其實我剛才也去找了Dr.McCoy，他也給我一些建議，例如應當給伴侶多一些空間。」  
「哈，Bones人最好了！」

於是，這件無聊的日常鳥事糾紛，就在倒楣的McCoy的調解下，順利解決。

當晚，Spock和Jim恢復了中斷一星期的性事。只不過當Jim衣服被剝光，只剩一條內褲時，Spock在昏暗的燈光下張大了眼：「Jim，你穿的是我的內褲嗎？」  
「是嗎？沒注意到。我們體形一樣、褲子顏色也一樣，難免拿錯。不好意思啦，寶貝別生氣。」

Spock本來想指正Jim的行為不恰當，但他突然想到「睁隻眼閉隻眼」的道理，於是想說的話又吞回肚子。更何況他突然發現，愛人穿著自己的內褲……這件事竟然有點……性感？

至於三天後，Jim又故態復萌，衣服亂扔、咖啡漬到處都是、襪子和內衣褲再度入侵Spock的衣櫃，就也沒人再提了。

-Fin-


End file.
